El Monstruo y el Robot
by Esplandian
Summary: Ponyo, con su carita llena de luz, observaba con mucha curiosidad el lado oscuro de la luna, y Sosuke cobijado por la noche, observaba la luz como un insecto hipnotizado. Al mismo tiempo se dejaron caer lateralmente, chocando sus cabezas de manera gentil y suave. Luego de este gesto de confianza, sonrieron sin dejar de ver la luna...


**Disclaimer:** Ponyo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hayao Miyazaki y Studio Ghibli.

* * *

 **Nota:** La presente historia fue un regalo de amor de alguien a quien quiero con todo mi corazón. Beto Navajas, su autor, no se animó a publicarla, pero en vista de que es un obsequio, me gustaría compartirla con todos ustedes. Disfruten.

* * *

 **EL MONSTRUO Y EL ROBOT**

Un fic de Ponyo

 _por_

 ** _Beto Navajas_**

Una fría noche de febrero Ponyo y Sosuke sentados en el césped miraban la luna en silencio, cada quien apreciándola individualmente, a pesar de estar unidos entre sí, y con el ambiente de esa pequeña colina. Ponyo, con su carita llena de luz, observaba con mucha curiosidad el lado oscuro de la luna, y Sosuke cobijado por la noche, observaba la luz como un insecto hipnotizado. Al mismo tiempo se dejaron caer lateralmente, chocando sus cabezas de manera gentil y suave. Luego de este gesto de confianza, sonrieron sin dejar de ver la luna, a los pocos segundos, pasa una nube muy densa y acapara casi toda la luz, salvo por la de su silueta, parecía a un árbol, al fin los dos estaban viendo lo mismo, y aun así permanecían en silencio e ignoraban esta conexión tan sutil, el susurro del viento enmudeció al crujir de unas ramas que agonizaban con eco, voltearon a verse y se pusieron de pie, Sosuke petrificado y silencioso, alerto a todos sus sentidos para averiguar de dónde provenía ese ruido, seguido , un descarado estallido gutural lo reto a ponerse en guardia, sin importar que las rodillas se le hicieran de gelatina. Ponyo se sentía segura, ella nadaba entre tiburones y medusas, suponía que Sosuke podía hacer lo mismo con las criaturas de su mundo.

Sosuke se adelanta a Ponyo buscaba piedras o ramas en el piso con su mirada y solo había césped, algunas flores y un poco de fango, así que tomo el pequeño radio que colgaba de su hombro y lo apretó con los dedos. Ponyo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y apretó sus pequeños puños con tierra.

El apreciaba mucho ese radio azul con cara de robot, su padre lo consiguió en uno de sus viajes al puerto de la ciudad, se lo regalo cuando empezó a dormir con la luz apagada, decía que era su premio, por ser muy valiente. Todas las noches lo prendía y dormía muy tranquilo, sin importar que escuchara historias de monstruos; las pocas ocasiones que lo cargaba afuera olvidaba prenderlo, quizá porque se la pasaba muy bien.

La luna comienza a surgir poco a poco y el inoportuno visitante se acerca abruptamente a dos metros de ellos, rápidamente Sosuke se prepara para lanzarle el radio con todas sus fuerzas y Ponyo grita su nombre muy alto:

—¡Sosuke!

Lo detiene, y durante el fugaz forcejeo presiona el botón de encendido, a todo volumen suena una señal con interferencia muy estridente, y los ojos rojos del robot se prenden incandescentes, cuando la luna termina de alumbrar la colina, distinguen a un perro viejo renqueando despavorido a la distancia.

A la vez que tranquilo, Sosuke se sintió como un tonto, casi estropeaba una de sus pertenencias más preciadas, por defenderse de un perro viejo y enfermo, Ponyo, vio algo muy distinto.

Sosuke, avergonzado confesó:

—No es la primera vez que me asusta…

—Quizá es la primera vez que alguien lo asusta a él.

Ponyo de su bolsita con piedras, conchas y flores toma un guijarro negro, sabe que esos también le gustan a Sosuke, pero este es especial, tiene la forma de un corazón, uno muy chueco y erosionado, pero cualquiera con una pisca de imaginación y optimismo podía verlo.

—Toma, Sosuke, es tu premio por ser muy valiente.

—¡Parece un corazón! Gracias Ponyo.

—Sí, y no se rompe, en caso de que olvides tu radio en casa.

Ambos rieron mudos, sacaron aire pos sus narices y esbozaron una sonrisa mientras caminaban a casa para cenar.

 **FIN.**


End file.
